Good To You
by n4oK0
Summary: No. Summary. Broken!Sibum, Wonkyu. GS, AU, OOC, A Bit Angst, Typos. Inspired by 2NE1's Good To You. One Shot. Enjoy.


**Title : Good To You**

**Pairing : Broken!Sibum, Wonkyu**

**Inspired : Good To You by 2NE1**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and themselves with an add of their agency. Good To You belongs to 2NE1 and YGENT**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC, A Bit Angst, Typos**

**~(^.^)~**

**Kibum P.O.V**

"Hei Bummie, itu siapa?" Tanya kekasihku, Choi Siwon tiba-tiba saat kami sedang menyantap makan siang yang aku buatkan untuk kami berdua. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arahnya sebelum memanglingkan pandanganku dan menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon.

Disana aku melihat seorang gadis berkulit putih, mungkin hampir seputih kulitku, berambut ikal selengan dengan warna rambut merah kecoklatan, sepasang mata indah berwarna coklat, pipi bulat yang membuatnya terkesan imut, dan bibir sintal merah muda yang menggiurkan setiap pemuda yang melihatnya. Secara keseluruhan, gadis itu cantik dan juga manis. Dia benar-benar memukau. Bahkan aku yang notabene berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, mengakui bahwa dia cantik, sangat cantik.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuatku menautkan kedua alis dan mengerutkan dahiku tak senang ketika Siwon menanyakan siapa gadis itu. Bukan. Bukan karena aku iri dengan kecantikannya, melainkan karena aku tahu siapa dia. Aku kenal dia dan reputasinya karena dia, Cho Kyuhyun, adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangku denganku di sekolah ini.

Mungkin akan ada yang bertanya kenapa Siwon tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun padahal mereka satu sekolah ditambah dengan aku yang kekasih Siwon merupakan teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Sederhana saja, Kyuhyun baru pindah sebulan yang lalu. Lalu mengapa dalam sebulan, Siwon pun belum juga mengenalnya? Itu karena Kyuhyun jarang sekali masuk alias membolos.

Gadis itu, dimata para guru dan juga di sebagian besar mata para siswa-siswi sekolah ini adalah gadis pembangkang. Bad Girl. Aku sendiri sering melihatnya berani melawan guru yang pada akhirnya membuatnya dikeluarkan dari kelas. Membolos, tidur di kelas, berkumpul dengan pemuda-pemuda berandalan bermotor dari sekolah lain saat jam istirahat dan jam pulang dan banyak lagi ulahnya.

Jika memang begitu keadaannya, mengapa sekolah tidak mengeluarkan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi sederhana saja. Orang tua Kyuhyun baru-baru ini menjadi donatur terbesar sekolah kami dan juga karena Kyuhyun sendiri adalah gadis yang jenius. Terbukti dari gelar siswi terpintar yang kebetulan milikku saat tes terakhir di sekolah ini dua minggu yang lalu, berhasil dia raih.

"Bummie." Panggilan Siwon membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan Kyuhyun. Aku kembali menatap wajah tampan kekasihku itu dan memberikan senyum termanis yang aku punya hanya kepadanya.

"Ya Wonnie?"

"Aku bertanya kepadamu. Siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi. Tampaknya dia sungguh-sungguh penasaran dengan Kyuhyun dan itu lah yang aku takutkan. Aku terdiam lagi, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun tatapan dingin darinya membuatku mati kutu. Mau tidak mau aku pun menjawab meski dengan terbata-bata.

"A... Ah, ya Won.. Wonnie. Di... Dia siswi baru."

"Namanya?" Oh Tuhan, mengapa Siwon begitu ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu Wonnie?" Tanyaku menyuarakan isi hatiku. Siwon menatapku masih dengan pandangan dinginnya sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi sambil berujar datar namun terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu Bummie?!" Tentu saja kau tak usah tahu Wonnie. Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu. Kau pasti tertarik pada Kyuhyun bukan.

Selalu saja seperti ini jika Siwon menemukan hal atau seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia selalu akan bersikap seakan-akan aku bukan kekasihnya, seakan-akan aku adalah orang lain sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Aku..." Aku tak mau melanjutkan perkataanku karena aku juga tidak tahu harus menanggapi Siwon seperti apa. Aku tak mau dia marah kepadaku tapi di satu sisi aku juga tidak rela Siwon tertarik dengan gadis lain.

"Oke. Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu, aku bisa cari tahu sendiri." Ujar Siwon lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk kami berdua dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie!" Aku terkejut dengan tingkah spontannya itu. Meski aku tahu sifat Siwon yang memang suka seenaknya itu, tapi aku tak menyangka Siwon akan langsung bertindak seperti sekarang. Aku berpikir, Siwon akan mencari tahu dari teman-temannya atau bahkan orang lain dan bukannya datang langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie!" Seruku lebih keras karena Siwon seolah-olah tidak mendengar suaraku. Aku berseru memanggilnya agar tetap bersama denganku tetapi seruanku itu ternyata tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Dia tidak memperdulikanku sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dariku. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kenapa Siwon selalu mampu membuatku merasa diabaikan seperti ini namun aku masih saja mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Apa ini hukumanku karena aku tidak mendengar nasihat sabahat-sahabatku yang tidak setuju aku menjalin hubungan dengan berandalan nomor satu di sekolah kami? Apa Siwon menjadi kekasihku hanya karena aku dulu menarik perhatiannya dengan keberanianku menegurnya saat aku melihat dia melanggar peraturan sekolah, sama seperti sekarang saat dia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun? Atau memang Siwon sebenarnya tak pernah mencintaiku?

Apaan itu, bagaimana buruknya terkadang sikap Siwon kepadaku, aku masih mencintainya. Hal itu tak berubah walau aku mengharapkan perubahan dari sisi Siwon kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha agar Siwon selalu melihatku, selalu memperhatikan aku dan suatu saat hanya aku gadis yang terlihat di mata dan hatinya. Aku harus yakin sehingga aku tidak perlu mencemaskan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ya, aku tak perlu cemas.

**End Kibum P.O.V**

**~(^.^)~**

Sudah 2 bulan sejak Siwon mengenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan kini, keduanya terlihat akrab bahkan mungkin terlalu akrab. Tidak jarang, siswa-siswi lain melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bercanda mesra. Dengan Siwon yang suka merangkul bahu Kyuhyun sampai memeluk pinggang ramping gadis penyuka game itu dan menyusupkan wajahnya di cerug leher Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri sering menyandarkan tubuhnya manja, duduk di pangkuan Siwon sampai memeluk pinggang Siwon dan bersandar di punggung tegap Siwon. Keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih, lebih terlihat seperti itu dibandingkan jika melihat Kibum dan Siwon.

Semenjak Siwon dan Kyuhyun intens bertemu, hubungan Siwon dengan Kibum merenggang. Kibum sering menelan kekecewaan ketika Siwon lebih memilih bolos bersama dengan Kyuhyun daripada berada bersamanya. Memang, Siwon juga sama nakalnya dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja sejak Siwon berhubungan dengan Kibum, kebiasaan buruk Siwon mulai berkurang. Namun kini, Siwon kembali menjadi berandalan seperti dulu. Kibum pun mau tak mau menyalahkan pengaruh Kyuhyun kepada kekasihnya itu.

Untuk itu, Kibum berniat bicara kepada Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Siwon. Kibum pikir Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkan Siwon sebagai pelepas kebosanannya. Kibum tidak mau jika Kyuhyun menyakiti Siwon, jika benar pemuda tampan bermarga Choi itu menyukai gadis Cho tersebut.

Maka disinilah Kibum berada. Di belakang gedung olahraga bersama dengan Kyuhyun, saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling menatap, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Seolah-olah jika sedikit saja keduanya berpaling, maka orang yang mereka berdua inginkan akar terlepas dari genggaman mereka.

Keduanya masih saling menatap sampai Kibum lelah dengan kebisuan yang ada. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan apa yang selalu mengganjal di hatinya sejak Kyuhyun dan Siwon mulai dekat satu sama lain.

"Cho-ssi. Aku tak mau berbasa-basi denganmu jadi aku akan langsung saja. Aku mau kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan Siwonnie."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang menantang Kibum. Kibum merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika dengan santainya Kyuhyun bertanya demikian. Dalam benak Kibum, masih perlukah Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu padahal sudah jelas alasannya karena Siwon adalah kekasihnya dan dia tidak suka jika gadis berandalan seperti Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon kekasihnya.

"Apa kau polos atau bodoh Cho-ssi?! Tentu saja karena aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan kekasihku!"

"Oh ya... Tapi Wonnie yang mendekatiku terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tidak suka aku dekat dengannya, suruh saja dia yang menjauhiku." Balasnya lagi. Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Tingkah Kyuhyun yang jelas memprovokasi emosi Kibum itu, benar-benar membuat Kibum kesal. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada gadis manis yang menyeringai di hadapannya tersebut.

Kibum menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan demi meredakan emosinya sebelum melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau harus paham bahwa Wonnie ingin menjauhimu, tapi kau selalu..."

"Aku apa? Menggodanya? Itu tak perlu aku lakukan karena jelas... Siwon itu menyukaiku. Lebih menyukaiku daripada dirimu tuan putri." Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun tak memberi kesempatan untuk Kibum mencoba berbicara dengan tenang kepadanya. Kyuhyun ingin tahu apakah gadis cantik berambut panjang hitam legam itu akan marah besar jika dia membawa-bawa nama Siwon seperti sekarang.

Dan ternyata dugaan benar. Kibum yang dilihatnya selalu tenang dan mampu menguasai dirinya itu terlihat marah. Kyuhyun puas karena ternyata gadis baik-baik yang selalu membuatnya jengkel itu akhirnya keluar dari topengnya tuan putrinya.

"Kau...!" Geram Kibum dan bermaksud menampar Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat bertindak dan menangkap tangan Kibum yang hampir mendarat di pipinya.

"Kim Kibum-ssi. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau yang menjauhi Siwonnie-ku karena jelas tipe gadis baik-baik sepertimu, bukan gadis yang sesuai dengannya. Siwonnie lebih bahagia bersamaku." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang namun ada nada keseriusan saat Kyuhyun menyatakan Siwon akan lebih bahagia dengannya. Sedangkan Kibum, dirinya kembali meledak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan kasar dia menyentakkan tangannya yang dicekal oleh Kyuhyun dan berteriak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bahagia?! Bahagia denganmu kau bilang?! Wonnie tidak akan bahagia karena cintamu palsu! Aku tahu kau suka pergi dengan pemuda lain bukan?! Aku pernah melihatmu pergi berdua dengan pemuda dari sekolah lain dan kau cukup mesra dengannya. Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengan Wonnie, jauhi dia. Aku mohon." Pinta Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja melunak kala dia mengingat Siwon yang mungkin akan sedih jika tahu perilaku Kyuhyun dibelakangnnya. Kibum tahu bahwa Siwon memang menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum tak rela jika Siwon dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Karena itu, Kibum ingin Kyuhyun pergi dari sisi Siwon. Kibum ingin sekali lagi mencoba meraih hati Siwon. Kibum masih yakin cintanya akan mampu membuat Siwon mengerti bahwa dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pemuda itu. Kibum tak perduli jika banyak orang menyayangkan pilihan hatinya jatuh kepada Siwon karena reputasinya sebagai berandalan. Yang Kibum perdulikan hanya dia dan Siwon bahagia.

Sementara Kyuhyun, gadis itu terkejut ketika Kibum mengatakan dirinya pernah melihat Kyuhyun jalan dengan pemuda lain. Kyuhyun mengakui jika dia memang sering jalan dengan pemuda lain tapi Kyuhyun menolak tuduhan Kibum yang mengatakan cintanya palsu.

Kyuhyun memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada Siwon. Sejak mereka berkenalan dan dekat sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun tahu hatinya sudah memilih Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun tahu Siwon pun begitu walau Kyuhyun tak menampik dasar mereka mengenal satu sama lain hanya karena merasa tertarik dengan penampilan dan kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama dipandang sebagai berandalan sekolah.

Tapi semua itu hilang setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyelami siapa sebenarnya Choi Siwon. Dibalik tingkahnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu, Siwon merupakan pemuda yang perhatian meski sedikit posesif dan pencemburu. Kyuhyun merasa aman dan nyaman jika bersama dengannya. Rasa ini berbeda ketika Kyuhyun berkumpul dengan pemuda-pemuda lain. Hanya Siwon yang mampu membuatnya tersipu dan bertingkah manja layaknya seorang gadis. Hanya Siwon yang mampu membuatnya merasa dicintai dan membuatnya bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar marah atas tuduhan Kibum yang mengatakan cintanya palsu.

"Tidak serius katamu?! Cintaku palsu?! Hah! Perlu kau ketahui gadis sialan... Siwonnie belum jadi milikku seutuhnya karena dia masih terikat denganmu! Karena kau selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, dia menjadi kasihan kepadamu dan bingung harus dengan cara apa agar dia bisa memutuskan hubungan denganmu!" Kibum terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kasihan? Siwon kasihan kepadanya? Apakah selama ini hal itu yang menlandasi hubungan mereka? Apa selama ini Kibum saja lah yang memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Siwon?

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak semua perkataan Kyuhyun walau di sudut hatinya Kibum mulai sadar bahwa mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Selama ini Kibum selalu bersikap baik dan pengertian kepada Siwon. Kibum ingin agar Siwon senang dengan semua perhatian yang dia berikan sehingga Siwon menyadari dan mau memahami bahwa Kibum sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Kibum berharap suatu saat Siwon membalas perasaan Kibum dengan sama besarnya seperti cinta Kibum kepadanya. Kibum tak pernah menyerah karena dia yakin saat itu, saat Siwon benar-benar memandangnya dengan penuh cinta, akan datang.

Akan tetapi, apa dinding keyakinan itu masih bisa Kibum pertahankan ketika palu besar bernama Cho Kyuhyun siap menghancur keyakinan itu? Kibum tidak tahu lagi.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin! Siwon mencintaiku!" Seru Kibum dan akhirnya bulir kristal yang sudah sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengalir deras.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang pasti, Siwonnie milikku. Jadi lupakan saja mimpimu untuk bisa bersama dengannya." Tukas Kyuhyun dingin sebelum meninggalkan Kibum yang terduduk di tanah sambil menangis keras. Kibum tak percaya apa yang sudah dia pertahankan selama ini bisa begitu mudah dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Perasaannya yang sangat dalam untuk Siwon seakan tak berarti apapun ketika Kyuhyun hadir dengan rasa cintanya. Kibum berpikir, apa benar bahwa dia yang merupakan gadis baik-baik tidak akan cocok bersama Siwon yang merupakan pemuda nakal? Apa benar hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa cocok bersama dengan Siwon? Apa hanya karena itu?

Semua pertanyaan Kibum terjawab tiga hari kemudian saat Siwon menghampirinya. Awalnya Kibum sangat senang karena Siwon datang kepadanya sambil tersenyum dan mengajaknya pergi berkencan sepulang sekolah. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua sampai malam pun tiba.

Di saat Kibum mulai berpikir semua yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun hanya sebuah mimpi, Kibum harus kembali menerima kenyataan pahit. Malam itu, Siwon meminta mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kibum hanya mampu terdiam dan terpaku memandangi Siwon yang gelisah karena reaksi Kibum. Kibum tak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika Siwon meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin bersamanya. Siwon juga mengatakan bahwa dia ingin agar mereka berpisah karena dia tak mau Kyuhyun bersedih.

Itu artinya bagi Siwon tak apa jika Kibum yang bersedih asalkan jangan Kyuhyun yang bersedih. Fakta itu semakin menorehkan luka di hati Kibum.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan airmata yang sudah turun. Dia juga hanya mengangguk ketika Siwon menanyakan lagi jawabannya atas keinginan Siwon untuk berpisah. Lidah Kibum sudah kelu hanya untuk sekedar mangatakan kata 'ya'.

Setelah episode putusnya Kibum dan Siwon, gadis cantik itu tidak lantas pulang ke rumah. Dia memutuskan pergi ke sungai Han untuk menenangkan diri. Di sungai Han, Kibum terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal dan kalah. Ternyata semua usahanya selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Siwon tetap lebih menyukai orang lain meski Kibum sudah memberikan apa yang dia bisa berikan kepada Siwon. Ternyata Kibum tak mampu mengalahkan pesona Kyuhyun yang hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja sudah berhasil menangkap perhatian dan hati Siwon.

"Apa gunanya aku selalu berbuat baik kepadanya jika dengan menjadi gadis berandalan sudah cukup baginya." Gumam Kibum seorang diri. Airmatanya yang sedari tadi enggan untuk berhenti, mengalir kembali dengan deras.

Kibum menangis dan menangis sampai langit pun ikut menangis bersamanya. Menemani Kibum yang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati kepada orang yang dia anggap tak layak untuk bersama orang yang dia cintai itu.

**~(^.^)~**

"Hei, apa kau dengar? Kibum ditemukan tewas tenggelam di sungai Han."

"Oh ya?!"

"Aku dengar tadi di berita pagi. Kasihan sekali ya."

"Kibum bunuh diri?! Kenapa?! Bukankah hidupnya baik-baik saja."

"Ya ampun! Aku baru dengar kabarnya tadi di kelas. Semua kaget dengan keputusan Kibum."

"Apa alasannya Kibum memilih bunuh diri ya? Padahal Kibum itu pribadi yang kuat."

"Entahlah. Hanya Kibum dan Tuhan yang tahu."

Semua obrolan siswa-siswi tersebut terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Siwon terlihat terkejut bahkan mungkin shok mendengar mantan kekasihnya itu sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Siwon tidak mengira bahwa Kibum akan memilih jalan itu setelah mereka putus.

"Baby." Sahut Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya manja di lengan atas Siwon sambil mengalungkan lengan rampingnya di lengan Siwon.

"Hm?"

"Apa Kibum tewas karena aku?" Tanya Siwon datar namun Kyuhyun menangkap sedikit rasa penyesalan di suara Siwon. Sontak saja, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Siwon, membuat pemuda berlesung pipi itu melihat langsung iris coklat kekasih barunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap balik iris hitam Siwon sebelum mencium bibir joker Siwon lalu selepas ciuman singkat itu, Kyuhyun menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kibum, itu adalah kehendak dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena kau atau siapa pun juga. Mengerti Wonnie?!" Siwon diam sesaat sampai dia merasakan pegangan Kyuhyun di pipinya mengencang.

"Wonnie!"

"Ya baby. Aku mengerti." Ucap Siwon setelah dia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sebelum memeluk tubuh Siwon, membawa kepala pemuda itu bertumpu di bahunya, dan mengecup leher Siwon dengan sayang.

"Kau tak usah pikirkan Kibum lagi oke?! Mulai sekarang, kau milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan kecil Siwon dan kecupan Siwon di bahu Kyuhyun.

_Kau milikku._

**END**

**~(^.^)~**

**n4oK0's notes :** Just a simple ff for the day while I listen to 2NE1's Good To You. Tidak sepenuhnya mirip maksud lagu tersebut. Ya, just enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

Btw, ini ada Another versionnya. Jika tertarik baca, bisa langsung mampir ke WP untuk baca. Nao sendiri akan posting Another versionnya antara malam ini atau besok.

Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean ff ini.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
